Love Can't Break Us, Part 2
by Chriskratt99
Summary: This takes part a couple years after part 1.A series of unfortunate events start to lead Chris in a bad direction, leaving joey stressed with the fact he was to work to support his family, and his girlfriend who is pregnant with his baby. the only problem? Donita hates him as much as he hates her and won't let him be with the mother of his baby. Becky belongs to Jess1edapotato.


After several months of having sex, even though they weren't getting tired, Aviva seemed to be laying her eyes on another man. Chris got jealous, and asked Aviva one night. "Aviva, why are you laying your eyes on Toby? You're not planning on leaving me are you?" "Chris are you jealous?" "Well yea because you're MY girl." "Chris we aren't even dating! I want my liberty back!" "But Aviva..." Chris looked at her and grasped her hand. "You're mine." "Chris let me date other guys! You're just jealous because he's better looking than you!" "I'm not jealous!" "Quit your whining!" "I'm not whining!" "You're just jealous!" "No I'm not!"

A week later, Chris saw Toby hitting on Aviva. Once she left, he stood up and pushed him. "Whatcha doin with my girl?" "She's not your girl." "Well she's mine because I've had relations with her!" "So have I!" Chris grabbed his jacket, and pulled him to the ground. He punched him in the face, when martin and Koki came in, laughing. "What the hell?" Martin pulled Chris away from him, and Koki pulled Toby away. Chris growled at him, and martin sat Chris in a chair. "Calm down."

Many months later Chris sat alone in the waiting room, with someone oh so familiar. Zach seemed worried as well as he was, and neither of them said a word to each other. Chris just stared at him, and Zach left to his wife's room. When Zach entered, Donita was just sleeping, and he saw the baby next to her. "Hey sweetie." He smiled, and picked her up. The baby opened her eyes, and smiled at Zach. "What's your name?" He looked at her tag, and smiled. "Rebecca? I'll just call you Becky. That OK sweetie?" He asked the baby, who was looking at him.

Outside was a different story. Chris was watching the babies, and saw a new one being put in a crib. He saw how gently the nurses treated it, and smiled. "I wish I had been a nurse instead..." "Hey Chris." "Huh?" He turned to find Zach standing there, smiling. "Watcha doin?" "Watching the babies." "That's my daughter over there." He pointed to a sleeping baby, and Chris smiled. "She's cute." "Thanks."

Many years later, Chris and Aviva dragged their son to his class. "Mommy I don't wanna go!" He cried and shouted, but Chris grabbed him. "You are going!" He entered sobbing, and they left. He sat down at an empty table, and grabbed a crayon. "I'll never make any friends..." He sighed, and began to draw on a piece of paper. He lifted up his head to see another boy grab his paper, and he laughed. "Oh, aren't you green grape's son?" Joey gulped, and he grabbed him. "I asked a question. Answer me!" "Daddy isn't here to save you is he..." He teased, and Joey had tears in his eyes. That's when she entered. "Go and sit next to him." The teacher told her, and she went to go sit down. "Marc? Why are you grabbing him like that?" "Oh Uhm no reason Becky." After all, their parents were all friends. He let go, and walked away. "What's your name?" "J-Joey Kratt." "Don't be shy..." She smiled, and Joey looked down. "But your daddy hates my daddy and mommy.." "No he doesn't." "Yes he does..."

About 10 years later, Joey had a growing crush on her. Well, mostly everyone did. One day, Chris was alone with Aviva in the Tortuga, when Joey entered. "Mom? Dad?" "Yes son?" "How do you tell a girl you like her?" "Well who's the girl?" "Does it matter?" "Yes." "Fine its Rebecca." Chris remained silent. "What?" "Nothing." "I know. You won't let me date her. She wouldn't like me anyway." "Why not? You're a very handsome boy." "Easy for you to say you're my mom." "No I mean you're very smart." "But girls like jocks I'm just a nerd." "I was a nerd in middle school too." Chris smiled, and Aviva smiled back. "Just believe in yourself." "Mom can I go to the mall to get new clothes?" "Oh no,way son. You're perfectly fine in those clothes." "But girls like guys with fashion." "What's wrong with slacks and a jacket?" "I wanna look manly..."

"And what's manly to you?" "Uhm uh... Well if you take me ill show you." "Fine. But no more than 200$ you can waste OK?" "Sure." At the mall, Joey picked out the most costliest clothes. "This is what women like." "I sure don't like it." Aviva rolled her eyes, and looked at her watch. "Mom... What do girls like?" "Uh Jeez I don't know maybe flowers or chocolate?! She's your friend not mine you should know!" "How about men who wear cologne?" "I don't know ask Chris." She shrugged, and Joey smiled.

The next day, Joey walked up to Becky wearing the clothes he got. , "Hey Becky." He said in a deep voice. "Are you wearing... Cologne?" She asked, curious. "Yep." "Why are you dressed like that?" "Like this? Because, I think I look hot." "Uh no. I prefer you in your normal clothes." "What?" "Yea." "So you're telling me I wasted 179 bucks on something that can't impress you?!" "Whoa chill I am impressed. I'm just saying don't wear that. Be yourself like I always told you. That's not a good look for you." "The cologne wasn't even mine it was my dad's." She broke out laughing, and Joey looked confused, and she smiled. "I like you just the way you are." She kissed his cheek, and left.

That afternoon, Joey came home smiling. "So how'd it go?" "Great!" "That's good honey now go wash your hands its almost dinner time." "Ok mom!" That night, Joey began to think he would one day be together with Becky. "Night son." Chris came in, and Joey smiled. "Dad?" "Yes Joey?" "Can I date?" "Sure. Just be careful." "Something else. Can I have a baby brother or sister?" "We'll see." Chris smiled, and kissed Joey's forehead. "Night." When Joey woke up the next morning, it was still dark. "Hmm?" He looked at his alarm clock, and it marked 5 am. "Why didn't dad wake me up?" He went downstairs, and no one was there. It was a mess, papers scattered all over. "Hello? Guys?" He entered Chris and Aviva's room to find them on the bed, sleeping soundly, in each others arms and their clothes scattered all over the ground. "Dad? Mom?" "I'm up!" Chris sat up quickly, and blushed. "Son what are you doing here?" "Where's everyone?" "What do you mean?" "Its a mess downstairs." "What do you mean?" "There's paper's every where." "Oh."

About 3 months later, chris looked out the window. "We've been all over the world..." He thought, when he heard the door open. "Chris? I just wanted to tell you... I'm pregnant." "Oh ok." Joey came home at the moment, tired from work. "Hey guys. Any news yet?" "Nope." Joey heard a knock at the door, and opened it to find Becky, standing there, crying. "What wrong?" "You're wrong! I'm pregnant with your baby! Mom's gonna kill me!" Joey looked like he wanted to faint, and gripped the door.

Aviva shot Joey a look, and he sat down on a chair. "What are we gonna do?" "What do you mean?" "I mean what am I gonna do?" Joey murmured, and looked at his schedule. "Well, double shifts for me then." "But what about my mom?" Becky asked, wiping her tears on a napkin. "I'll take the blame." He sighed, and walked over to her. "Wish me luck." He murmured, and Becky grabbed his hand. "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure." At her house, Donita was standing with her arms crossed, fire raging in her eyes. "What's this?!" She threw the pregnancy test at Joey's face, and he gulped. "Its my fault Miss..." "You're the father?!" "Yes. Yes I am miss. And you can't tell me what to do!" "Oh yes I can!" "You're not my mom!" "Does it look like I care?! All you are is a big idiot with no job!" Joey was starting to get super angry, but he was holding back, but just one more sentence, and he would blow his top, and he'd feel blood on himself after he was done with her.


End file.
